


【授权翻译】30天OTP肉文挑战

by Krypton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 在乐乎上发过，但因为原作在AO3，就也在AO3上po一遍了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/953430) by [amberfox17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfox17/pseuds/amberfox17). 



> 在乐乎上发过，但因为原作在AO3，就也在AO3上po一遍了。

第二章：性玩具和手淫

索尔知道他不该看的。首先，这太没礼貌了；其次要是洛基抓到他偷看，洛基会又怒又羞的，而且，是的，洛基是他该死的表弟，这样好像更加糟糕了，但也...也似乎更加刺激了。

也不是说看着洛基用一根假阳具操自己，颤抖着膝盖，小小的黑色内裤挂在大腿根上，会更加刺激。

他一直觉得洛基有一种难以理解的美貌，他的表弟简直一点都不像他，他那苍白的皮肤和芊弱的线条，一点儿也不像索尔宽大的骨架和大片晒黑的皮肤。

他一直好奇为什么洛基从来没有交过女朋友。除了他阴沉高傲的性格和狡诈的言论——肯定会有很多女孩子会喜欢这种类型的，谁会找一个纹着纹身，一头蓬松乱发，还涂着指甲油的男朋友？有时他会想到，或许洛基是同性恋。这挺好的，他完全不介意，但即使这样，他似乎也从未有过任何男朋友。

索尔从来没有想象过任何像这样的场景。他真的不该偷看的，但是洛基这个样子真的是太漂亮了，他跪在床上，一只手把自己支撑在床头板上，另一只手则握着那超大的假阳具在他的屁股里进进出出。每一次移动都会发出扑哧扑哧的水声，应和着洛基粗重的呻吟声和低声的叹息。他的纹身随着肌肉的收缩而翻滚着，汗水在他的皮肤上闪闪发光。

洛基粗大的阴茎充血，龟头湿答答地滴着水，闪着微光的前液成线地滴在贪吃的肉体上。洛基似乎基本就没有注意到，他紧闭着眼睛，张着嘴，随着假阳具的进进出出而不住呻吟，屁股微微地颤抖。索尔从未往屁股里塞任何东西，男孩儿们爱拿这事开玩笑，仿佛他们总是这么干似的，这时，索尔总是假装害怕地发抖。私底下，他一直觉得这会疼的要死，但洛基看起来一点都不像感受到任何疼痛的样子。的确，索尔没有亲眼看见他把它塞进去，但现在他的脸因情欲而扭曲，他肯定很享受这个。

洛基被谁操过吗？索尔怀疑。他从开了一点的门缝里望去，随时准备好在洛基抬头的时候跑路。索尔交过几个女朋友还成功上了本垒，但他完全不知道洛基是不是处。他从其他年长些的男孩儿那边听来说有些女孩儿会同意肛交，他们觉得这甚至更棒，更紧。操一个男人的屁股会是怎么样的感受？这会比在车后座要一个女孩儿更棒吗？

他自己的阴茎发疼，他心不在焉地抚摸着它，试着调整他过紧的牛仔裤里不断涨大的坚硬。他不该想这个的。噢，不是关于和男人做爱的那部分，这没啥问题，不像某些人，他可不是个混蛋，但他不该一边看着洛基一边思考这个，他不该想着那根假阳具跟他自己阴茎的形状，尺寸——奇怪的是——连颜色都一样。不该想象自己走进去掌握主动权，让洛基只为他一个人发出那些细小的呻吟——洛基呻吟着，越来越大声，淹没了血液冲进他耳朵的声音。

在接下来的几小时里，房子里只有他们两人，所有人都在海滩上，索尔回来的唯一原因只是他很无聊，他想知道洛基想不想要出去玩。但洛基完全沉浸在自己的娱乐活动中，以至于完全没有注意到索尔回来了，而现在没有什么可以把他拉开了。他的阴茎硬的发痛，而他不能控制住它，他不能，他必须解开自己的牛仔裤伸进去一只手。

洛基在更快的操弄自己，水淋淋的扑哧声更加响了。索尔用一只手圈住自己的阴茎，跟上洛基的节奏。这太棒了，就像幻想性爱，而他不能停止这越来越详细的幻想，想象他的阴茎在洛基的屁股里，想象那该有多紧多暖，如果洛基真的在挨操叫得该有多响。索尔会让这变得特别棒，让他感觉特别棒，他会喜欢上这个的。而当索尔的手越来越快地撸动自己的阴茎时，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，想象洛基在做同一个动作。

他憋不住了，他妈的这根本不可能忍住，但他强迫自己睁开眼看着洛基，他向前弯下腰，脸色潮红，双腿大大张开，假阳具在他颤抖着的小穴中进进出出。他现在真的在操弄他自己，一声长长的，持续的“噢——”从他嘴里漏出。他磨蹭着被褥，阴茎滑进了一滩自己的前液中。他能在不触碰自己的情况下射出来吗？索尔有些好奇，燥热爬上他的脖子如火焰般在他的脸颊上摇曳。他有那么喜欢这个吗？这个想法使他愉悦地蜷起腹部，电流涌过他的脊椎。

上帝，这简直棒呆了，操弄他，让他仅凭借索尔插在他屁股里的阴茎射出来，或许叫喊着索尔的名字，当索尔占有他，进入他的时候炸裂分离成碎片，还有——索尔闷哼一声射了出来，他颤抖着身子，热流冲涌过他手掌，染脏了他的内裤。他感觉棒极了，余震浪涌过他，全身都跟着这股气力颤动起来，控制不住的溢出一声喘息，他用尽了力气才重新把空气吸回肺里。

他冒险瞟了一眼洛基，狂喜地发现当他因自己的射精而无暇分心时，洛基也射了。洛基跌落在床上，假阳具依旧埋在他的小穴里，脸则埋在自己的胳膊里沉重地喘息着。他的阴茎沉沉地挂在两腿之间，精液撒得满床罩都是。索尔真的超级，超级失落，因为他错过了洛基的高潮。

但是，他想道，一边给了洛基最后一个长长的眼神，然后悄悄穿过走廊走回自己房间里把自己收拾干净，他们还可以一起度过一整个夏天呢。谁知道洛基有多常干这事儿？他只需要盯紧他表弟就可以了。这个想法使他升起了一种混杂着内疚和兴奋的感情，使他过度使用的阴茎在他湿漉漉不舒服的内裤里抽搐了一下。

在他身后没有人看得到也注意得到的地方，洛基从床上抬起头对自己笑了笑。噢，他终于不用再经受漫长的等待了。归根结底，他亲爱的索尔果然是个容易预测的生物。


	2. 第三章：体液

第三章：体液

洛基无所事事地用手抚过牢房冰冷的栏杆，手铐时不时撞上钢铁，敲打出不均匀的节奏。虽然索尔没有用他迷茫的眼睛追逐洛基，但却随着他的动作而转头，闻着他的气息张开鼻翼。每年的这个时候黑夜都十分漫长，而索尔已经在这下面呆了一个小时了。这足以叫他白日里的倦怠转化为期待，他紧绷着蜷缩身子，等待着，等待皓月升空。他早已失去理智，被蛰伏于他脑中的野兽所控制。他在等待着那一刻的到来，当远古的黑暗咆哮着涌过他的血液撕裂现实。直至月光撒上他皮肤，他的身体都不会有任何变化；在某些多云亦或是阴雨绵绵的夜晚，他甚至完全不能变身；这不是种福分而是折磨，无处释放的痛苦驱使他用爪子抓挠自己的皮肤、肌肉和骨骼，而这远比变身痛苦得多。对索尔来说，相比被囚禁于无毛的血肉之躯，变身要好得多。但让这敏捷的四脚野兽随意咆哮实在是太过危险，故而他被囚禁于此，石与铁的监狱，藏于极高的地方，除了一线天际外，便与凡世再无瓜葛。离月亮升起已不足一小时。散漫的星辰紧紧盯着带着枷锁的索尔，他在黑暗中抽吸、呜咽，等待快感从他的皮肤下破茧而出。

洛基有了一个主意。

他小心翼翼地褪下衣物将它们整齐地叠好，丝毫不关心这对索尔有无影响。他已经计划了很久，很久了，但风险还未全部消除。不过若是不用冒险，他也不会来这儿了。索尔被锁链系在牢房的后边。他的活动范围止于栏杆一臂远处；在其他牢房里，这匹狼好几次挣断过锁链，但目前为止这一间还撑得住。洛基希望它可以撑过今晚。他谨慎的扫视过他的预备品，这些都在触手可及的地方，这样他就不用太往里走了。

洛基打开沉重的挂锁，滑开大门。

这引来了索尔的注意，他抬起头，挣扎着将注意力从他熊熊燃烧的血液中转向洛基。他已经说不出话了，但还能发出急切的声响，不大像啜泣。“他认识洛基，”他仿佛在传达，而且他对洛基有着深深的恐惧。

“没事的，索尔。”洛基温柔地说，索尔随着他的声音猛抽了一下，身子向前高高扬起，笨拙地摇了摇头。他害怕自己伤到洛基，这也是他们白日里大部分怒火的导火索，即使是现在，即使他失去了大部分的人性，受诅咒狼的野性主宰了如暴风般翻滚的意识，这也是显而易见的——他想要洛基离开，要他呆在安全的栏杆之后。

洛基对安全不感兴趣。

他向前走来，但仍旧呆在栏杆的可触范围之内，大开的门就在他正后方。索尔蹒跚前行，尽一切努力靠近洛基，他的肌肉被拖拽的铁链勒住，金属与金属之间尖历刺耳的摩擦声充斥着牢房。这足够近了。

洛基用手抚过索尔被汗浸透的毛发，索尔发出受伤的呜咽，他颤抖着，四肢抽搐着，过度劳累的神经触突被火炙烤了一遍又一遍。他全身都在因为无法获的转变而迫切地紧绷着。

洛基的目光落到了索尔跳动的阴茎上，又大又湿的向上弯曲着。他一开始还没有注意到，在那些更加短暂的夜里，变身会如同雪崩一般扫荡过索尔的全身，在疯狂痉挛着的尖叫声和骨骼碎裂的声音中剥开他的全身。但现在，现在既然索尔正在遭受日落月升之间的动荡——他曾见过索尔被自己的身体以最最亲密的方式所背叛，这可怜、饱受折磨灵魂想要释放的欲望被再一次拒绝。

好吧，其实也不能说洛基毫无怜悯之心，尤其是当他那黑暗而不恰当的一面完美地得到满足。洛基舔了舔自己的手掌，包住了索尔的阴茎。索尔耸立在他手中，拉扯着铁链，粗糙而潮湿的呼吸喷在洛基的胸膛上。洛基笑了笑开始抽动。对索尔来说，今晚无关理由，无关对错，有的只是疼痛，享乐和本能，当洛基撸动他的阴茎时，他发出了一声美妙的呻吟。他抽动臀部，闭着眼张着嘴。洛基把它全都喝了下去，用那只空出来的手抚过索尔光滑的胸膛，感受他一边操进自己的手掌时，那充满力量的腹肌缩放。这是多么简单的一件小事，但是索尔只关心这个；他想要呆在这儿，半挂在铁链上，唯一的念头就是向前插动直到他射出来。这迅速简单的释放稍稍缓解了他的疼痛，使他之后的变身变得简单些了。洛基很清楚，他之前干过这个。但今晚他还有别的计划。他放开了索尔的阴茎稍稍后退。索尔咆哮着，但这里头还没有多少攻击性。洛基分开了他的腿，然后嘟囔着伸手从身后摘下了他几小时前放进去的肛塞，留下他扩张过后空荡荡的小穴。他把它丢到一边然后看向索尔，看着他深吸一口品尝空气中的滋味，吞咽下洛基自己性奋的气息。索尔低下头试图向前走，却猛地被锁链扯住，只能发出一声愤怒的嘶吠。

这风险太大了，但洛基不再犹豫：他尽可能迅速地向后退到了索尔的地盘上，用双手和双膝支撑自己，并且将头低到了地上，将他准备好了的，润滑的小穴呈现给索尔。索尔不需要任何指令，他的阴茎蹭过洛基的屁股，然后调整好自己骑上去，狠狠一下插入洛基。

洛基尖叫着，失去了控制；突然的入侵将空气从他肺部挤出，猛烈的冲击将他向前推去，膝盖摩擦地面，鲜血的铁锈味瞬间充斥在空气中。索尔在他体内的太大了，尽可能地撑开他，以任何人，任何事物从未有过的方式填满他。灼烧感徘徊在洛基体内，索尔喘着粗气调整位置，想要更加深的进入他，带有尖利指甲的双手紧紧抓着洛基的髋部以示安慰，却毫无疑问的在洛基脆弱的皮肤上留下瘀伤和抓痕。索尔退出又狠狠插入，他的巨根摩擦过洛基的前列腺，这仅仅是因为索尔的尺寸，而不是他特意为之的技巧。洛基因这刹那间火花般的快感而哭了出来。这值了，这太值了，洛基想道，一边被索尔粗鲁的操干着。果然，在他力量与节奏里蕴含着的兽性使索尔快速而猛烈地深深插入洛基。

除了承受，洛基什么也不能做。眼泪充盈洛基的眼眶，索尔全力的抽插将他在地板上向前推去。他的手肘和膝盖已然磨破，阴茎因每一次抽插而抽搐。这完完全全符合他的愿望，他呜咽着，呻吟着，他的哭泣似乎满足了索尔。索尔贴近了洛基，火热而粗壮的重物压上他的后背，他胡乱地舔舐着洛基肩胛骨之间的凹陷，牙齿刮蹭过洛基的脊柱。

他的啃咬丝毫不具有攻击性，不是现在，当他依旧有着人类的牙齿，而他身上的诅咒仍在休眠。但这足以叫洛基打颤，高潮涌过洛基凹陷的腹部。他还不能射精，但也快了。粗暴的操弄使他动情，而被占有的激动使他的血液沸腾，皮肤爆裂。

索尔靠得甚至更近了，毫无节奏和理智可言。他粗暴的冲撞着洛基，在他的内裤间咆哮，直到他僵住射了出来。阴茎在洛基体内跳动，索尔狠狠地咬住他直到洛基感到自己皮肤裂开，鲜血顺着脊背流下。

索尔嘟哝着抽出身，翻过洛基蹭了蹭他沾着污血的膝盖，索尔体内尚存的理智使他发出歉意而悲伤的声响。但洛基丝毫不介意这小小的伤痕，他用力抓住索尔的长发迫使他抬起头，直到他的舌头碰到自己备受冷落的阴茎。索尔急切地舔弄着他，大口吸气，而当他终于整根吞入的时候，洛基从地板上弓起身子，尖叫着射了出来。

洛基无骨般在地上躺了几秒，即使他又累又疼，他还没准备结束。他抓住了索尔的下巴。“吐出来”他命令道，有些感激索尔尚存理智，还能服从他的命令。疑惑在索尔餍足的脸庞上堆积，他顺从地把洛基的精液吐到他伸出的手掌上，茫然地看着洛基将它抹遍自己全身，伴随着大量索尔自己的精液从洛基酸痛的屁股中流出。

洛基胡乱地涂满了他的阴茎，他的大腿和他的脉搏点：他的后颈，他的手腕，他的喉结。当一切尘埃落定之后，洛基散发着淫荡的气息，浑身涂满了唾液，精液和汗水，与这件牢房一般，充满了性与血的气息。

平静了一段时间之后，月亮缓缓升起，她冷酷而炙热的目光从天际泻下，在索尔身上汇聚成银色的光斑。索尔气喘吁吁地跪倒在地，全身扭曲。月光终究为他带来了他期待已久的催化剂。

变身来得很快，如潮涌般升起，一波接着一波的痉挛几乎将索尔拆散。骨骼破碎，皮肤龟裂，毛发、利齿以及暴怒撕碎了他人类的血肉之躯现于体表。他尖叫了又尖叫，但这的确比之前好多了，快多了。不多时，这极度的痛苦便结束了，可怖的巨狼站起来，用他发光的眼睛盯着洛基。

洛基站在他的地盘上，离仍旧开着的门只有一步之遥。他身后握着的那把银色的匕首有着长长的刀刃。他希望自己不需要用到它。

狼迈爪走上前，张着鼻翼。他的头比洛基还要高，他的肩膀有六尺高，足足是之前索尔的两倍。他翻滚着嘴唇张开嘴，露出一口锯齿状的利齿——骨白、锃亮。他长长的鼻吻嗅遍洛基全身，吐出湿热的气息。他伸出舌头尝了尝已经渗入洛基皮肤的血液和精液。

洛基有些犹豫地抬起手，手指插进了狼头顶金色的毛发里。狼发出了低沉而急切的声音，最终变化为一声呼噜声。

“索尔，”他说道，因放松而有些头晕。狼舔舔他的脸，又拿鼻子拱了拱他。

洛基丢掉匕首，狼听见匕首落地的叮当声，竖起耳朵。“跟上，”洛基说道，露出了比任何刀具都要锋利的笑容，并引导索尔走向开着的门，手指攥紧了绑在狼背上的铁链，“我们要去打猎了。”


	3. 第4章：感官play

第4章：感官play

任务3：疼痛/感官  
索尔/洛基；闪电/电流，洛基/妙尔尼尔，受虐狂洛基  
（大概）基于利希滕贝格图案和这个超棒的同人图

“你确定要这么做吗，弟弟？”索尔又一次问道。

“是的，是的。”洛基不耐烦地回答道，索尔不间断的提问弄得他有点烦躁，“你知道这又不会造成啥永久性伤害的。”

“如你所愿。”索尔说道，转头轻吻洛基靠在自己身子上的大腿。他仰头望向清澈湛蓝的天空，然后小心地向洛基抛去一个目光。洛基仰面躺在低矮的草坪上，双腿被抬起，双手伸展过头顶。他们金属与皮革的盔甲，连同其他易燃的衣物一块儿，被堆成一叠，存放在离这阿斯加德荒野中的小角落足够远的地方。这里只有他们，他们裸露的后背和大片广阔的天空。

当然了，还有妙尔尼尔，乖乖侧躺在索尔双膝之间，她粗大的手柄消失于洛基的屁股里。

洛基已然开始喘息，他瘦弱的胸膛起伏着，蹭着索尔之锤那冷硬的锤柄而喉咙不住地翻滚。索尔一直都很小心，当他缓缓把妙尔尼尔插入洛基的时候，他是那么、那么的小心。他太清楚了，对洛基来说，她是不可撼动之力，是能将他钉死的巨力。他曾因怒火而用妙尔尼尔给他的弟弟造成了极大的痛苦，如今，他不想要再次用她伤害到他了。

当洛基首次请求他将巨锤放入他体内时，索尔犹豫了，担心会发生些什么。但现在，索尔很清楚洛基能承受多少，能从其中汲取多大的快乐。索尔看着他变化多端的弟弟被锤子捅穿，牢牢固定住，为索尔的欢愉展现自己，他又怎会腻烦？

现在，妙尔尼尔愉快的哼哼着，因为她感受到了索尔对洛基，和对她自己的爱意。悲哀的是，她不敢苟同索尔认为洛基是伟大的，但他俩必须接受这一点。至少，除了被星辰之锤破坏，索尔还能给洛基带来更多的愉悦。

索尔一手抚上妙尔尼尔的头，让她的歌声充填自己，吸收她不知疲倦的精力，电流噼里啪啦扫荡过索尔，叫他成为妙尔尼尔心中闪电的中转人。他的另一只手抚过洛基的双腿，张开五指在洛基肌肤上面几寸处停住的手掌。

电弧从他的手掌跳上洛基的肌肤，细碎的银色闪电冒着小火花，随着他缓慢地从洛基的脚踝处移动到大腿的褶皱处，又跳着舞如法炮制般抚过另一条腿。洛基仰起头，闭上眼，支离破碎地吸着气。索尔极力挑逗着他，他宽厚的手掌扫过洛基的胸膛、身侧，看着洛基因刺痛而兴奋地扭拱。

“还要。”洛基喘息着。索尔服从了他的命令。

他集中精力，笨拙地摸索着他们之间的联系——他能感到妙尔尼尔中震颤着的能量，以及他自己不断积累着的兴奋。他没有任seiðr[1]，没有洛基那样的能力，但当妙尔尼尔在他手中，他便获得了力量，一种从不屈尊于洛基的召唤的力量。

[1] 在北欧古神话中，seiðr是一种出现于Scandinavia铁器时代，在北欧社会中广泛练习的一种巫术。

风暴的力量在他体内肿胀，闪电舞蹈般在他手边点亮，更加剧烈的燃烧着，每一次震颤都愈发激烈。洛基喘息着，细微的抽插带着些刺痛，让他措手不及。索尔仔细地看着他，他的嘴唇因愉悦而张开，阴茎变得粗大。索尔要一下子控制这么多的力量还是挺艰难的，他得牢牢控制住自己，让即将来临的风暴在他体内逐渐累积而不破碎。火花沿着索尔的皮肤噼啪作响，周围的空气都变得浓稠了些。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，感受到了舌尖臭氧的味道，迅速集结的云朵在他痛苦扭曲着的弟弟身上投下了长长的影子。他的手不断游弋，短暂而出乎意料的疼痛让洛基的阴茎跳动着，充血的阴茎变得滑腻湿润，一股稀疏的前液从龟头冲出，溅在他小腹持续增大的那湿漉漉的一滩。

“索尔，”洛基呻吟道，粗糙的声音充满了渴求，“索尔，求你了。”

索尔不知道他是指疼痛还是射精的欲望，亦或者错综复杂的事实栓住了最能取悦洛基的他，他知道的是在他们玩这个游戏时，洛基从来撑不了很久。他的弟弟在同一时刻，在这一时刻，要的这么少，却又那么多，他乐意效劳。

“准备好了。”索尔咆哮道，他自身的觉醒在他的肌肤之下发出嘈杂的嗡嗡声，洛基睁开眼向上看，脸上写满了纯粹的欲望。

索尔把举起手释放力量。

纯粹的白光撕开空气，闪电遮蔽了索尔的视线，从天堂撕开一条通往地球之路，突然出现的裂缝以及惊天动地的雷暴使他失去了听觉。破碎的风暴咆哮着冲过他们二人。这场风暴不能对索尔造成一点儿伤害，他让这纯粹的元素力量洗刷过他的身体，其怒火烧焦了他，却为给他带来丁点伤害。

它的全力让洛基哭喊出声，可索尔既看不到也听不见。

他可以感受到洛基被风暴吞噬时的疯狂痉挛，他知道洛基射了。闪电将他烤成焦骨，他发出了愉悦的尖叫。他并没有如同他弟弟那般对疼痛的热爱，但他不否认洛基狂喜着煎熬的样子很美，记住洛基如何在甜蜜的苦楚中颤抖、战栗；当他的高潮从内部爆发时，他翻滚扭动的双腿。

在嗡嗡作响的后韵中索尔看向了洛基。脆弱的鲜红伤疤在他胸膛与手臂上开花。光与火与血衬托出了树的形态，印证了闪电抽打之猛烈。索尔力量那错综复杂的痕迹会在一天之内消失，但这一刻，当索尔看向洛基被精液染湿的肌肤，他看到了他自己的触摸烙印进洛基颤抖的血肉中。

他呻吟着伸手摸向自己的阴茎，绝望与痛楚，疯狂的撸动自己，血液仍旧因风暴的狂怒而燃烧。洛基耷拉着沉重的眼皮看着他，晕眩而幸福，他的形态边缘全都融化了，疲倦地向外伸展，却依旧被妙尔尼尔忠诚的力量锁在索尔之下。不消一会儿，索尔自己的高潮便累积到顶峰爆发了，瞬间快感的爆发将他撕裂，他的精液更全面的涂抹了洛基的胸膛。洛基餍足的无骨般的躺着，闪电的硕果将他苍白的肌肤染成猩红色，他们的混合物使那华而不实的一团发芽，在枝丫卷须中伸展疾驰。

索尔大口大口喘着气，终于从妙尔尼尔上抬起了另一只手，他精疲力竭却毫无烦恼了。性爱与烤焦大地的气味充斥于空气中。在他们四周，分型排放的纹理被刻画在绿草中，洛基身上如蕨类一般的痕迹蒙上一层阴影，大地被索尔释放的风暴给吓怕了。

索尔倾身向前温柔而绅士地亲吻了洛基，他的弟弟任他为所欲为，在他的身下变得柔软而柔韧，半梦半醒地漂浮着。再过一会儿，他会把洛基打理干净，如同放进去一般，小心的拿出妙尔尼尔，满足洛基的需求然后把他们带回家。但现在，他只是紧紧地抱住他，轻声对他低语，告诉他在头顶清澈、美丽的蓝天的衬托之下，他是有多么的美丽


	4. 第五章：他们第一次做爱

第五章：他们第一次做爱

索尔/洛基，美好年代AU （1900s），腿交，对待同性恋的消极历史态度

So Marty got me on a line of thought about how wonderfully Art Nouveau Loki is and thus this fic was born. It's not the turn-of-the-century fic I want to write, but will have to do for now. I will be returning to this period in other fills because I adore it and it's under-represented in fandom.  
Since 'first time' is my stock-in-trade, I've added Intercrural Sex as a kink to make it more interesting, because it's actually more appropriate for the period than oral or anal sex and because of this porn video.  
I'm also aware these fics are getting longer and longer but I am having so much fun.  
EDIT: Here's a sample Victorian erotic photograph with a male nude (thanks marty!)

 

“你真是个讨厌鬼。”洛基叹了口气，懒洋洋地对着索尔翻动自己的手掌。索尔有种抓住洛基喉咙的冲动，他想把他晃晃清醒。但这从没奏效过。

“你就是个耻辱，弟弟，”他咬牙切齿地说道，手掌放在身侧，握紧又松开，“要是有人发现你所做过的事，你知道会发生什么吗？如果你刚刚被逮捕了，如果你被送去审判——就像你亲爱的王尔德一样，而这一切都被曝光，你知道你会给我们带来多大的耻辱吗？”

“我不是你弟弟，”洛基厉声说道。自索尔闯进来把他从昏迷中唤醒起，这是他第一次露出活人般的表情，“你父亲只是我的监护人，而所有人都知道这一点。”

“你是我们家的一部分，”索尔坚持道，“要是父亲见到你这副模样，你能想象他会说什么吗？”他大张双臂，抱住了邋里邋遢的洛基。洛基昨晚和衣而眠的行为使他那昂贵的衣衫上起了些许褶皱，上面染上了苦艾酒鲜艳的色泽——天知道还有其他些什么。于斯曼的《逆天》和柯莱特的《克劳汀》系列卷着角儿，被摆在这脏乱的一居室里。而最糟糕的便是那本他从边桌上找到的厚相册。

索尔一直都不太看得起洛基的生活方式，他那本该是画室的屋子里头偶尔才有写到一半的诗和懒懒散散的素描。他觉得他的母亲把洛基惯坏了，让他过于沉迷自己“有着诗人灵魂”的小小幻想。而他父亲之前也不该把巴黎这间不错的公寓租给他弟弟，让他在里头找灵感。他是唯一一个从家族事业中脱身，从伦敦飞过来拜访洛基的人。而目前为止，洛基唯一找到的灵感便是他对烈酒、艳舞的喜爱和不爱吗啡只爱可卡因的嗜好。

他今天找到了一本相册，上面装点着浮夸华丽的印花。在它的衬托下，那些恶习都显得苍白无力。当洛基昏倒在他那奢侈得可笑的家具上后，索尔试图把散布在整个房间里的那些书籍和图片收起来，它们都充满了攻击性——这样他喊来保姆的时候才不会丢脸。他得好好跟她谈谈，她的员工怎得这般懒散。在最近几个礼拜里，洛基的房间显然没有被打扫过。不管洛基对他们说了什么，清洁工都该给他点火、擦洗浴室。洛基还是他们家的一部分，即使他身处欧洲大陆，这些标准还是要达到的。

仅仅是为了这个目的索尔才翻开了相册——他才不是因为纯粹的好奇呢。相册里全都是洛基的摆拍，或许有一百张，或许更多，从洛基发型上的变化来看，起码持续了好几年了。在他的一生中，他从未见过这样的东西。出于纯粹的震惊，他慢慢地翻看着里面的内容。

每一张照片、所有照片里面，洛基都裸露着身体。

摄影师给他穿上各式各样的服装，把他摆成千万种姿势。一个整洁而陌生的笔迹标注了每一张照片：普特洛克勒斯，握着剑与盾，渴望地望着远方；圣塞巴斯蒂安，在粗糙雕刻的箭矢下扭动；俄耳甫斯，忧伤地拨弄里尔琴；洛基扮作一个埃及的奴隶男孩儿，身上挂着沉重的宝石，眼睛边上画着黑色眼影，害羞地朝观赏者献上自己的崇敬；洛基挺拔而骄傲地站着，脸朝上，只有躺在他脚边那嵌满珠宝的酒杯才能显出他甘尼米的身份。

他们还在继续，每一个来自神话和传说的人物，只要摄影师能想到的；每一张照片里都充斥着洛基精瘦的髋部和修长的双腿，还有他那美丽而表情丰富的脸庞和阴郁的目光。这就足以叫索尔激动地颤抖了，但过半之后这些照片的变化更加糟糕了。它们变得更加亲密，更加危险，很多时候只有洛基，背弓成拱形亦或双腿大开。摄影师对他那柔软阴茎的着迷越加明显，他或坐或躺，摆出更多自然的姿态，用到的道具也越来越少。

最后一套照片简直就是污秽下流：他们被摆在相册的最后两页，贴着“七原罪”的标签。开始四张被整齐地贴在一个正方形里，它们描绘了骄傲、懒惰、愤怒和妒忌。这四张照片里都只有洛基脸孔的特写：洛基没有看向镜头，满脸的盛气凌人；宛若睡着了般伸展开，大腿根向前倾然后转过头去；洛基双手绑住被抽打，脸庞因愤怒而扭曲；还有洛基朝边上看，嘴角挂着讥笑但是眼中充满饥渴。索尔有些犹豫要不要继续翻页。

最后三张组成了个倒三角，两张较小的并排摆好，一张大一点的摆在下面。前两张是暴食和贪婪，洛基吸允石榴，双眼满足地半阖；还有洛基用脸磨蹭长毛大衣，他暗色的头发上装点着亮晶晶的宝石。但最后一张让索尔喘不上气，如同被烫到一般丢掉了这本书。

不出所料地，那张照片就是淫欲。摄影师让洛基面朝上躺下，从上方拍下了这张照片。这张照片被精心裁剪过，这展现了他的脸庞和双肩。他闭着眼，双唇大张。索尔无法从他脸上读出任何表情，无法假装这张照片不是洛基高潮的表情。索尔更加兴奋了，他很好奇是谁把他送上了高潮。

相册从他手中跌到桌上，而愤怒也在索尔身体里炸响。他很生气，因为洛基蠢到留下了他变态嗜好的证据，因为他这么不要脸地漠视对自己、索尔和家族所带来的潜在威胁，因为他自大到竟大大咧咧的把这样一本书摆在自己生活的地方。怒火吞噬了索尔，他就近抄起一个盛着蜡质白色百合的花瓶往墙上砸去。刺耳的声音终于把洛基从睡眠中唤醒。

“这是艺术，索尔。”这是洛基唯一的借口，呼吸间就把问题简化了，“亚瑟沉迷他的摄影，而我很高兴能帮他更上一个台阶。瞧，他都走出这么远了。”洛基说道，指着他那个扮作睡神默尔普斯的早期照片，僵硬地摆出姿势，握着一把马蹄莲，说是睡着看起来却更像是死了。而第二次尝试，是一张洛基的特写，他的脸埋在自己的臂弯里，另一只手放在耻骨上，而马蹄莲现在跟洛基的阴茎并排摆放。这的确有进步，但这没有改善索尔的心情。

“这很恶心，”索尔咆哮道，怨恨这个什么亚瑟和洛基无谓的表情，“这是肮脏的堕落，不自然也没有男子气概。这应该被根除，而不是庆祝！你怎可让自己堕落至此！”

“你想要讨论堕落？”洛基回答道，眯起眼，“你跟父亲在伦敦留下如此多的混账行径，你还敢跟我谈堕落？至少我的所作所为除了在那一刻什么后果也不会造成。女仆不会惧怕我，我也不会去妓院挥霍钱财。我所做的能创造美感而不会伤害任何人。”

“这会伤害你，”索尔大喊道，选择性忽略了洛基挖苦里的真实性，“你被这些，这些你的朋友给带坏了，被你看得如此重要的肮脏艺术带坏了。洛基，离开这疯狂的行径，跟我一起加入父亲的公司吧。我们被当作兄弟一起养大。你的名声、处境皆非我所关心。等父亲去世了我会将你当作我的伴侣。”

“而我为什么会在乎那个？”洛基尖利地问道，轻巧地站了起来，“你乏味的伦敦生活亦非我所关怀，索尔，而你那宝贵的家庭生活更非我所关怀。我属于这里，在巴黎的沙龙和工作室中。在这里，我被欣赏、款待与需要。”

“我需要你！”索尔大喊道，不顾洛基的退缩抓住了他的双肩，“不要说得好像你从未得到过关爱一般。我一直爱着你，想让你呆在我身边。”

“站在你身边，站在你的阴影里，”洛基怒不可遏地呵斥道，挣脱出索尔的控制，“不，索尔。如果我将跪在谁人脚下，也将是因为我的选择，那人会知晓下跪不等同于失去尊严。”  
这副画面在索尔脑海中显现——洛基跪着脸上却带着捕食者的微笑，一个毫无特征的男人恳求他的触摸，被洛基灵巧的舌头和调皮的眼睛无助地奴役，洛基穿着照片里的装束，阴影中男人们用他们的手掌抚遍洛基全身，低声呼唤他们其他情人的名字，其他的幻想。

“不，”索尔咆哮道，身上够向洛基，把他扯得近一些，洛基在索尔的大力下毫无抵抗力，“没有下一次了。”他低声咆哮着，而他知道自己现在毫无逻辑。洛基还因昨晚摄入的不知什么酒而无法好好打架，只能无力地踢踹着，索尔可以看到他眼中的仇恨。索尔把他扭到地上，当他把他钉在那儿时，脑子里几乎什么都没想。

“而我们现在又到这一步了，”洛基低声咆哮道，颧骨上两抹艳色，“你那夸张的爱就是这样，亲爱的哥哥。这才是你想要我呆的地方：仰面躺在你身下，就像你那些珍贵的情妇一般。”

这些话语刺痛了索尔，他想要张嘴否认，再次声明自己的确是关心他的；他只是生气了，只是被洛基特意做下的那些败坏道德的行为恶心到了；他并不想要洛基呆在这儿。但所有话语都卡在了喉咙口，因为在他们的扭打中，洛基那破破烂烂的衣物终于寿终正寝了，他的上衣和背心都被扯破丢开，露出了他的大半胸膛。这让索尔想起了刚刚那些照片，有那么一会儿他都不能呼吸，需要用力吞咽口水才能赢回一点理智。

但洛基的脑子从没迟缓的时候，他的目光扫视过索尔的脸庞，如同往常一样，他总是能发现索尔不想让他看到的东西。他脸上的怨恨变成了胜利的喜悦。“噢，”他轻声说道，他的笑容荡漾开去，就像油脂浮于水面上，“噢，可怜的、纯洁的索尔。直到现在你都不知道为什么你喜欢像这般把我摔倒在地吗？为什么你总是在怒火中以暴力的方式将我压制？这么久以来，你真是太会对你自己说谎了，远比我的称赞还要杰出。” 

“不。”索尔重复道，但是语气弱了些，向后退，向后挣脱，企图逃离洛基所述的那真相的禁果。但洛基从不会措施任何一个机会，他如一条进攻的蛇一般紧随而上。他以液体般优雅的姿态爬上索尔的大腿，用惊人的力量抱住了索尔。索尔挣扎着，现在他成了那个企图逃走的人。“你第一次发现你的，呃，堕落和我的吻合？”洛基问道，他的笑容比索尔所能想象的更加具有侵略性，“你假装我们之间只有幼时的感情多久了？假装你一直回来找我只是因为责任所在？”

“你是我的弟弟。”索尔绝望地说道，依旧坚持这个断绝了他多年感情的谎言。

“不，我不是。”洛基在他耳边低喃，“我从来都不是。”

“我们不能。”索尔说道，他所珍视的正派观点正叫嚣着抗议，但当洛基贴上了他的那一刻，剩下的那些观念都渐渐消散——那酒精的气息混杂着甜腻的夜兰花香气。“洛基，”他呻吟道，“洛基，不要。”

“那就不要洛基，”那个他一直当作弟弟的男人低喃道，“我可否成为你的乔纳单，而你作我的英勇的大卫。我爱极了那个典故。可否让我向你展现比女子更加热烈的爱意，我的王子？”

他那棱角分明的双手已经解开了索尔的裤子滑了进去，用柔软的指尖拨弄着索尔不断肿大的阴茎。索尔勃起了：撇开洛基的诽谤不说，他一直忙于接受家族利益，很久都没压倒过一个女佣或者站街女了。而他幻想这双漂亮的艺术家之手在他身上游离的时间更久了，这些肮脏而扭曲的梦境让他生出一直混合着残缺的负罪感和愉悦的感情，使他不住地呻吟、颤抖

“我不清楚古以色列人曾做过什么，”洛基说道，把索尔握得更紧了，懒洋洋地抽动着，“但我对希腊之爱极为熟稔。我没有卡利克拉提斯的美貌吗？我发誓，我将原谅你的懦弱，斯巴达克斯，若你现在能爱上我。”

“什么？”索尔说道，他被洛基的手掌分去了心神，因而有些迷茫。

洛基咯咯地笑了出来。“你真的应该多看点书，”他说道，“古希腊文学里有很多令人着迷的观念。来吧，让我来教你。”

索尔不能放任自己同意，但他也没有反驳，所以他傻傻地跟着洛基的引领走到了沙发边。洛基踢掉了自己的长裤，然后把索尔的裤子也扯了下来。他从桌子底下找到了一瓶粘稠的油，在自己手指上倒了一点。索尔抓住了他的手腕。

“我对鸡奸没兴趣，”他低吼道，抓住了那一丝希望，幻想他不会越过那条线，屈服于邪恶。

“我也没让你对它有兴趣，”洛基说道，毫无被打扰到，“相信我。”  
索尔仍旧没有回答，但他放开了洛基的手腕，热切地注视着他在自己大腿内侧胡乱涂抹了一些，又往索尔阴茎上倒了好大一滩。洛基把索尔推倒在沙发上，让他朝向自己，然后自己坐到了索尔面前，不断地扭动着直到他们连为一体。索尔湿哒哒的阴茎贴着洛基滑溜溜的大腿。“就像这样。”他说道，朝索尔的屁股伸出手，把他向前拉。

索尔顶撞了一下，不禁溢出一声喘息。这感觉很棒，出乎意料的好，他的阴茎滑过洛基屁股瓣底下，又向上蹭过他的卵囊。洛基肌肉紧绷，用力抓住了索尔——比他想象地更加用力。索尔再次冲撞，洛基靠着他颤抖了一下。现在停止已经太迟，太太太太迟了。他放松下来，任由真相渗透他，他只需要考虑这个在他臂膀里的男人，只用感受他燃烧的渴求。  
索尔单手抱住洛基，手掌贴在他的心脏上，固定住他。他可以感受到洛基放在外面那只手抓住了他自己的阴茎，跟他用同样的节奏抽动。这亲密的令人惊奇，完全不像他之前脑海中想象的那些失去尊严的画面。洛基转过头去，索尔在他脸上亲了一口，那柔软的触感，洛基口子溢出的呼吸声，还有他们身体间湿哒哒的拍打声，都叫他开心了起来。

每一次抽插都把他阴茎的头送入洛基的卵囊间，而他这么做时，洛基会低低的“嗷”一声，用力扭过脸，好让他们交换一个短暂而凌乱的亲吻。一旦洛基把头转回去，索尔就把脸埋进洛基的头发里，专注于包围着他阴茎的美妙触感。他试着慢慢移动，让快感积累，但他忍不住动得更快，插得更用力。他无法忽略洛基发出的那些诱人的喘息声。  
索尔盲目地在洛基大腿间发情，洛基渐高的哭喊声落入他的耳朵，他感到自己的高潮慢慢累积。他的阴茎疼得难以忍受，他呻吟着，将自己的髋部推动得更用力、更快，直到他满足得常叹一声释放出来。高超的余韵席卷过他，他意识到洛基仍在他怀中喘息，于是他向下伸手握住了洛基跳动的阴茎。仅仅是几下轻巧的拉动就让洛基释放了出来，洛基喘息着，他的精液撒满了索尔的手指。

该死的尊严与礼仪：索尔滚到洛基身上，急切地亲吻他，他们粘腻的手指仍在洛基使用过的阴茎上交缠。“你，”索尔在洛基嘴里叹了口气，尝起来就像陈年老酒已经一些更甜、更黑暗的东西，“你一定要明白我爱你。”

“噢，我知道。”洛基在亲吻的间隙间嘟囔道，呼吸间就把舌头伸进索尔的嘴里，听起来对自己满意极了，“我知道有这么多事都是你不会的。”


	5. 第六章：公共/半公共场合性爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索尔/洛基，神话与MCU的混合设定，伦敦世纪末（1899），群交，凡人无法理解的神性，迷奸（半同意做爱）

自索尔上次踏足米德加德已经过去很久了，跟以前一样，自此之后凡人世界的变化仍叫他吃惊不已。这个属于蒸汽、火焰和混凝土的新世界，总充斥着呛人的烟雾和炫目的光晕；它属于机器、律法和好奇的头脑，但就像以前，有些人的好奇心总比其他人的要受待见些。

但凡人还是凡人，没过多久索尔就找到了造船厂。在这里，在那些高大船只的骨架之间，在锻炉、熔炉与可爱的工人之中，他找到了他的同类。他们咒骂、呼喝、奋斗，用这许许多多的唇舌建立起一个见所未见的王国，孕育出他们自己很可能都尝不到的果实。

索尔咧咧嘴，扒掉他的汗衫。像他这样高大健壮的男人在如此繁忙的码头上从不会缺活干。他与凡人一起工作，克制自己只比他们好上那么一点——他是个传奇，却不是威胁。白日对他似乎很短暂，跟阿斯加德漫长的金色午后相比仿佛只有短短几个小时而已。但当他干完活之后，他新交的伙伴会拍打着他的后背，把他带去喝酒。

有些事从未改变——索尔喝酒、大笑，然后在吵嚷中与众人分别。一群刚刚抵达的异乡人跟在索尔身旁，他们仅仅为了旧时的情谊而来。索尔太想念挪威人言语中夹杂着的那些老调子了，于是他咆哮着重重捶打他们以表赞同。索尔咆哮着古时的战吼，挥出的拳头夹杂着怒火，击中他不走运的敌人的头部。他们的感激与钦佩将索尔的肌肤烧得滋滋作响，他们对先祖的崇敬发出空洞的回声。这足以让索尔想起在乌普萨拉的那段日子，绝望而贪婪的欲望和牺牲被鲜血浸染，一切都叫人头脑发热、心醉神迷。

索尔是阿萨的至高神、众神之父的子嗣；不像那些刚刚被都市孕育出来的异教神，此界之内无需信徒，他便能获取力量。在很久以前，中庭就被烟灰与无知湮没，于是阿斯加德切断了与它的联系，而他也留下这些可悲而弱小的凡人自生自灭了。但他贪恋权力的滋味，他能愈发清晰地察觉到灵脉蛇行过城市的痕迹，穿过她跳动的心脏，被千万涌入她怀抱的人群滋养，以对未来的祷告而命名。

未知中充斥着浑浊的潜意识情绪，他张开怀抱，感受到了一股强烈的激荡，那就像是越过拥挤的人群，从房间另一头传来的熟悉的笑声。索尔挂上一个大大的笑容，与他茫然的追随者道了晚安。他独自一人在这偌大的城市中行走，穿过阴暗的小巷和七拐八扭的胡同。一个高大而自信的男人身上洒满他人的鲜血。杀人犯和窃贼从他身边溜走，他能感到他们的恐惧和勉强的敬意——这些情绪在他的肌肤上掀起层层波澜。

他悄悄顺着这股强烈的感情而去，直到他来到伦敦某个打理得干净却名不见传的区域，找到一所打理的干净却名不见传的房子。他轻轻松松地就把自己弄了进去，爬上摇晃的楼梯，来到了二楼的一个大房间前。柔和的光线从钥匙口了漏出来。他推开门。索尔是凡人之神，他一直都是，就像他的父亲一直都是君主之神、统治者和军阀之神；还有那些穿着定制西装的人，他们坐在紧闭的大门之后，轻轻巧巧地讲着话直至世界变成他们想要的样子——奥丁也是他们的神。

洛基也是私人空间和密闭大门之神，但他总是更偏爱另一种完全不同的绅士。

或许这间房里会有一打男人，身体不同程度地裸露着，衣服被随意丢在忽明忽灭的烛火和蜷曲的蕨类植物中。空气中弥漫着甜蜜的气味，索尔的眼睛在适应了黑暗之后就看到了烟雾和烟斗，和空杯子、空瓶子。他的到来甚至都没能让那些男人抬抬眼，他们的注意力全被房间中央的群像给吸走了。

一个男人坐在一张华丽椅子上，双腿大张，而洛基就坐在那个男人腿上，缓缓在他的阴茎上坐下。与此同时，一个年轻人跪在地上，一边吸洛基的阴茎，一边撸动自己的。洛基正忙着用双手分别撸动他两侧那两个男人巨大的勃起，其中一个情不自禁地蹭到洛基身上，饥渴地亲吻他。他的嘴唇和脖颈都被苦艾酒所浸染，就像洛基的眼眸一般碧绿。

在他们四周，那些看着的男人或是自己手淫，或是互相帮助，眼光呆滞无神，动作缓慢中带着一丝优雅，就好像他们正在水下一般。掌控凡人的头脑易如反掌，洛基随意玩弄着这份权力，欣然接受他们无私的奉献，身体随着周围传来的爱慕而上下起伏。

洛基总是以身体力行的方式接受崇拜，索尔悲哀地想道，一边剥去这个年代繁杂的外衣，在一个角落里安顿下来。空气中充斥着粘稠的麝香味，那是男性欲望的味道；还有白百合的气味，因为那些痛苦的男人周围摆着一瓶又一瓶的茂密的、打着蜡的花儿，它们的贞洁早已被金黄色雄蕊上那些粘稠的花粉玷污。还有一些兰花在这阴影中绽放，散发着醇厚的可可与香草味。索尔被这许许多多的气味搞得头晕眼花，这些生机勃勃的花朵融化在精心设计的颓废堕落中，胡乱摆放的镜子支离破碎地映射出些许肉体和美色。

洛基叹了口气，然后他的那些崇拜者也跟着叹了口气。用于囚禁他们的那个漫不经心的咒语被这些回声拉扯、绷紧。他们已经像这样好几个小时了，洛基戏弄、折磨着他忠实的信徒，沉浸于他们对他从未如此强烈过的需求。他身下的男人猛地向上一推，脖子上青筋凸显，阻力越大，速度越大。洛基不会纵容他，他用自己的长腿做支撑，也随着男人抬高了身子。正在操他的男人绝望的喘息着，缓缓平静下来，让洛基继续在他又湿又亮的阴茎上，以近乎折磨的速度慢慢滑动。

索尔好不容易遇上洛基的目光。洛基丝毫没有悔意的抬了抬眉毛。索尔对他皱皱眉，展开交叠的双腿，意有所指地看向他被激起了生气的阴茎。他的阴茎可比这些脆弱的凡人都要粗长。洛基翻了个白眼，半是嘲讽半是生气。他发出一声满足的娇喘，那个男人因此颤抖，被突如其来的情欲打了个措手不及。他越动越快，咬紧牙关握紧拳头，更加卖力地操弄起来。

没过多久，肌肤间湿漉漉的拍打声让房间活了过来，嘟哝、呻吟、喘息时高时低，随着凡人们的高潮冲洗过他们的身躯而越发响亮，而洛基周围的一群人则是最饥渴，呻吟得最大声的。在他身边的两个人最先洒出精液，股股浓稠的白色如同液体锁链般缠上洛基的胸膛。接下来是跪在他身前的男孩，被洛基的阴茎呛到，就像祭献一般，抽抽搭搭地用他的种子在洛基脚上画出一道道横线。

直到这时洛基才放开被他压着的男人，任由他猛冲进自己，疯狂地运动髋部，陷入洛基的温热里，在绝望之下高潮。但在最后一刻，洛基抽身离开，把男人扭开，让他射到了空气了。本该留在洛基里面的精液撒满了他的后背和大腿。

凡人们猛地跌坐在地，皆被欢愉的力量拖入无意识的状态。洛基站在他们温暖的肉体之海中，阴茎仍骄傲地挺立着。他笑了，极大地陶醉于自我中。

索尔从角落里站起来，向洛基伸出手。洛基顺从地接过，任由索尔带着他走向一面墙。墙面被巨大和精致的镜子所占满，反射出洛基嬉戏的硕果。索尔帮洛基在镜子前站好，亲吻他的后颈，看着洛基看向他们的镜像，看着洛基的手划过他那被汗水润滑、精液玷污的胸膛，挤压他玫瑰色的乳头，玩弄他湿润的阴茎。索尔用他自己的勃起碾压洛基的臀瓣，叫他发出一声喘息般的轻笑。

够了，索尔决定，他牢牢握住洛基的后颈，强迫他弯下腰，将自己对折成两半，直到他的手掌能触碰到地板。他从镜子里看到洛基转头扭向一侧以便继续观看索尔。索尔赞同的点了点头。

他用洛基脊背、大腿上收集来的润滑包裹他自己的阴茎。液体不算多，但洛基早就又软又湿了；所以当索尔推进他体内时，他只缓缓吸入一口气。相较于那倒霉的凡人，他的阴茎将洛基撑得大得多了。洛基双腿颤抖，在被分开的同时努力把他对折的身体靠在索尔身上，但他的嘴因愉悦而张开，阴茎随着索尔喘息着刺入他体内而跳动。他在洛基体内抽插，开始时是温柔的，但接下来他慢慢加速，强硬地把洛基捅回他身边。洛基尖叫着，在给予自己支撑的同时，毫无余力抚摸自己。

索尔尽可能持久地操弄他，在这蜉蝣的世界里，或许是几分钟、几小时，又或许是数十年。他只关心洛基依附着他的温热的身体；他完美的长腿；他的巨蛇般的双眼是如何追随索尔脸庞的映像，从未离开。他的高潮来得十分猛烈，悠长的低吼从战栗间逸出，在洛基驯服的血肉中释放自己。极乐使他迷失了自我，但他仍旧能感到力量在他的身体能迸溅。他抽了出来，发现若隐若现的闪电在他的皮肤上舞蹈，火花在他双眼中闪现。古老的元素之力从浓稠的性爱中升起，将洛基的奉献当成了中转站。

他自己跪坐下来，把还在颤抖的洛基拉到他大腿上，用宽厚的手掌包裹住洛基的阴茎，然后快速抽动。闪电使洛基疯狂的颤抖，把他带上了更高一级的愉悦。索尔饥渴地注视着洛基把头向后仰，终于尖叫出声；伴随着嘶哑的哀嚎和纯粹性欲的满足，他射了出来，身体不自主地痉挛抽动，种子洒满了镜面。

洛基在索尔的臂弯里平息下来。索尔温柔地亲吻着他的脊椎，白色的喉结，他吻过他分明的蝴蝶骨和光滑的额头，直至终于凑到他的唇边。他们品尝对方，呼吸交缠。当他撤回身子时，洛基向他展现了一个得体的笑容，流露出亲昵而宠爱的神采，一边由着索尔的精液从他的屁股里缓缓流出，在索尔的腿上汇集成一个小水坑。索尔全然升不出责怪的心意。

他们就这样无所事事的坐在柔情里，吸收着弥漫在房间里的残留能量，直到窗外炸响一声惊雷。索尔的爱恋和情欲随着猝不及防的大雨滚滚而来，遮蔽了伦敦的上空。洛基在他的唇瓣上落下一吻，然后索尔就放开了他。

索尔会回到阿斯加德去，履行他作为九界众神之王的职责。众神之父是他王座后灰暗却充满耐心的一块阴影。他会把洛基留在米德加德，让他引领凡人进入新纪元；就像他以前那样——做一个阴影中绿眼的轮廓，带着轻巧的笑容和深邃的目光。索尔毫不在乎洛基会怎么捉弄这个新纪元。只要他能高高兴兴地呆在他该呆的地方，洛基可以随意戏耍这些美丽的凡人和他们贪恋钱权的心脏。他会以最大限度的频率、在力所能及的时候回来，然后他们将一齐在这芸芸众生中穿行；收割凡人，就像收割稻草一般；又骇人又美丽又精妙；直到太阳逝去的那天到来，他们尖叫着冲进红色黑暗的深处；仍肩并肩手牵手地缠绕在对方身上，就像他们所深知他们纠缠不清的灵魂一般。


	6. 第七章：束腹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索尔/洛基；维多利亚时代AU （1880年代）；已婚的领主索尔/包养情人洛基；女装；嫉妒；作者对维多利亚时代服装的痴迷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧存档
> 
> 预警：  
> *索尔结婚并与妻子做爱 （洛基知情）  
> *女装洛基

索尔长吁一口气，看着双座马车终于在他家高大而典雅的联排别墅前停下。在乡间里度过的一周就好像一生那么漫长，他迫不及待地回到这栋位于伦敦的出租屋里。他开门进屋，静静地走向楼梯，希望能避免所有繁文缛节；但随着他不小心撞倒雨伞架，门上立即有了动静。通往起居室的大门被打开，里面露出两个身影。

“欢迎回家，奥丁森领主，”西弗夫人道，她的声音里洋溢着诚挚的温情，手臂紧紧环在一个胸部丰腴的金发女郎腰上，索尔模糊地想起她就是那个自称“魅魔阿莫拉”的三流女艺人，“我可要提醒你：他不知为何又生气了。” 

“有多糟？”索尔紧张地问。索尔很珍惜他这位多年密友的建议，不仅限于如何打理房屋和租客。

“他已经打碎了两个被子，一个盘子和一个花瓶，”西弗说道，“而且他把你从爱丁堡给他带回来的皮靴丢出了窗外。噢，请别烦忧，”她补充道，当着索尔的面哈哈大笑，“范达尔从街上把它找回来了，它现在挺安全的。但它被弄脏了，一只鞋跟也彻底折断了。我明天会把它拿去修理。”

“你拥有我的谢意。”索尔说。西弗向他回以一笑。

“我希望你如今这份礼物和它看起来一样昂贵，”她说道，指向索尔怀里巨大的礼物盒，“祝你好运！”

这双人转身走回灯火通明的客厅，朝里面拥挤的人群挥了挥手。西弗与这些志趣相投的先生小姐们的聚会在全伦敦都享有盛名，至少对于某些圈子里的人来说，一栋私人的房子和其好客又谨慎的女主人总要比去公开场合冒险来得好。在索尔早年那些疯狂的日子里，西弗陪他出席了许多晚宴；虽然他很享受，但这不是他今晚至此的原因。

索尔走上楼梯，三楼的私人套间不会被任何人打扰，无论是闲逛的客人，还是那些被西弗称作“她的男孩儿”的绅士们。他急促地敲打房门，奏出熟悉的节奏，然后深吸一口气走进去。

洛基瘫在躺椅里，手上拿着书，拒绝看向刚刚进屋的索尔。他刚刚洗完澡，深色的头发湿漉漉地蜷曲着，只穿着衬裤以及那件丝绸和天鹅绒制成的祖母绿睡袍。如果忽视那扭曲他五官的讥笑，他称得上是秀色可餐。

“你这周跟那个女人过得怎样？”他冷冰冰地问道。索尔关上身后的大门，绕过去在他脚边落座，把礼物盒放在身侧。洛基把脚搭在索尔大腿上，任由书本跌落在地，但他没有看向索尔，反而把目光移向天花板。

“我的夫人安好，”索尔回答，声音里沾染了一丝自责，“她和她的伴侣，达西小姐，要去巴斯接受洗礼。她向你祝好。” 

洛基冷哼一声。“我对她的祝福没兴趣，”他说，仍旧不肯看向索尔，“她肚子可隆起来了吗？”

“洛基，”索尔低吼，他大可不必如此低俗，“简对你没有恶意，只有善意和敬重。你至少也得对她致以同等的尊敬吧。”

“她可以冠上你的姓名、你的头衔，得到你的土地。”洛基怒气冲冲地说道，双脚蹬踢索尔的大腿，“如今她还占有了你一个礼拜，你向我保证过，你只是去让她怀上你的继承人。如果她不能尽到这个职责，她将会占去你的另一个礼拜，接着是另一个。我将如何得知她不是用这种把戏来占有你，把你变成世人眼中那个钟情而专一的丈夫，她的丈夫？”

“她只是我名义上的妻子，于她于我都一样，”索尔耐心地说，“你很清楚，洛基，我必须有继承人。只有孩子是她的达西无法给予她的礼物。相信我，履行婚姻的职责对我对她都只是一件差事。”

这一点倒没错，可洛基才不会相信呢。对于索尔，简是一个诙谐而真诚的朋友、精明而能干的管家，但也仅此而已。在这桩互利的婚姻中，洛基不信简会觉得索尔是个不错的丈夫，考虑到他几乎从不呆在乡间别墅里，而她和她忠诚的伴侣达西却一直在那里探索航天科学。如果不是索尔一不小心在洛基面前谈起简的美貌和风姿，这将是一份完美的协议；而现在每逢索尔不得不去拜访她时，他都得履行这份自己赢得的苦差。

“我是你的，我的宝贝，”索尔继续说道，双手大胆地攀上那双单薄的脚，摩挲脚掌，大拇指蹭过足弓，“我会向你证明。”

“哦？你打算怎么做？”洛基问道，话语中仍带着怒火，但他没有从索尔手中抽出脚。索尔在洛基纤细的脚踝处落下一吻，以掩饰自己上扬的嘴角。

“我会把你宠上天，这是你应得的。”他说着，将注意力挪到洛基的另一只脚上，一边温柔地分开洛基的双腿，“明天我将带你去裁缝那儿，你要是喜欢，去找制裙人也行，然后去见珠宝商人、钟表匠、帽匠，甚至如果你乐意，我们也能去糕点店。在你试图让我破产的时候，我一个字也不会说。我已经在你最喜欢的餐厅预订了一张桌子，我也定了包厢，或许我们可以去看夜晚的最后一场歌剧。你要是想，我可以安排我们与阿德莉•娜帕蒂，那位女高音歌手私下见一面。” 

“你讨厌歌剧，”洛基观察着，随着索尔把手慢慢挪上他的小腿肚，他主动把腿分地更开了。

“的确。”索尔同意。他对歌剧兴致缺缺，而他相信这也正是因此，洛基才会如此不知疲倦、尽可能多得去看歌剧。洛基迅速向他抛去一个傲慢的微笑，索尔把它当作邀请，任由自己的手向上爬去，透过衬裤摩挲他的大腿。通过宽松的布料，他恰好可以看见一点点皮肤和黑色的蜷曲。他向前跪坐起身，以便分开这白色的棉布露出路基的裆部。

洛基的阴茎已经半硬，索尔把它掏出来，把衬裤朝两边拨开方便动作。他亲了亲洛基大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，把脸埋在他的耻骨处，深吸一口气。洛基的阴茎在他温暖的呼吸里跳动，他爱极了这熟悉的麝香味。

“我将需要一整套全新的行头来应对这样的场合，”洛基在他上面说道，听上去有些无聊了，但他向上推臀，阴茎的头部跌跌撞撞地滑过索尔的嘴唇。索尔哼哼着，舌尖滑过洛基的小孔，尝到轻微的前液的味道。洛基呼吸一滞，索尔大大地笑了下，才开始动作。

他轻松地吞进了整个小洛基，熟练地哄骗发怒的洛基。于是他得到了洛基的奖赏，洛基拱进他的嘴里，手滑进他的头发。他的舌头在肉柱上打转，缓缓退出来，用舌面舔舐洛基变粗的阴茎。他轻轻舔了一下头部，然后又吞进去，把洛基勃起的阴茎尽可能往里吞。龟头触到了索尔喉咙口，伴随着洛基含糊不清的低吟，索尔的阴茎也跳动了一下。

他又哼了一声，蠕动喉咙，洛基在此抬起髋部试着推到更深的地方去，险些叫索尔呛到了。洛基在他上方呻吟，甩动头部，双手如今都埋在索尔的头发里。索尔将另一只手顺着洛基的腿向上移动，深入他的臀缝，在他的洞口抚过。出乎索尔的意料，那里已经又湿又松了，没费多大功夫，他就伸进去一只，然后是两只手指。

这疯姑娘，索尔愉悦地想到，搅动他的手指，感受洛基在他的臂弯里扭曲、震颤，而他的嘴里充满了洛基的味道。他仍在继续，直到洛基的大腿开始颤抖，拔高了声地哭喊；然后他抽出手指，抬头一笑，遇上洛基对他眨巴的眼睛。

“我好想你的味道，”索尔说道。洛基耷拉着眼，看着他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。他站起身，想亲吻洛基诱人的双唇，但洛基扭过脸去，所以他的唇只能贞洁地滑过洛基菱角分明的颧骨。

当他的呼吸平缓下来后，洛基只是“唔”了一声。索尔为自己叹了口气，要想从洛基那儿赢回他所想，他仍需努力。

“你还想打开你的礼物吗？”他起身问道，把手指擦干净后才把礼物拿到身边来。看到那小心烙上名牌的包装，洛基暂时放下无动于衷的掩饰，从他手里抢过盒子，扯开精致的包装。

“噢，索尔。”他打开盒子后说，话语中诚挚的快乐使索尔兴奋。

“这是巴黎的最新款，”他骄傲地说道，洛基从盒子里拿出那件带有刺绣的丝质束腹，“这套束腹要和紧身胸甲胸衣一起穿，系得越紧越好。”他皱眉补充道，忆起那张和订单一起送来的建议条，“它要穿在衬裙外面，不是底下。” 

“索尔，这很漂亮。”洛基说道，完全被取悦了。他已经拥有一大堆绿色的束腹，还有蓝的、红的，以及索尔可以找到的每一种颜色，好用来搭配同样多数量的马甲。但这一件的样式是全新的，而且索尔选了洛基最爱的鲜艳祖母绿。考虑到他们总会毁坏洛基已有的衬裙，索尔还添了两件带拉夫领的黑裙。

索尔退到了房间另一头，给自己从摆在桌上的酒瓶里倒了一杯红酒，等着洛基脱掉衬裤，穿上新的衬裙，然后解开束腹。索尔还没喝完一杯酒，洛基就已经穿上束腹，丢给索尔一个颐气指使的眼神。索尔乐颠颠地遵从了。

索尔走回洛基身边，主动抽紧束腹，然后重新把它系上。这比他平时看到洛基穿的束腹长了点，带弧度的正面紧紧贴附在他腹部。他用力抽紧，咆哮着抵抗蒸汽铸模的筋骨。加固嵌条把洛基的腰部拗出明显的弧度。

“你还好吗？”他系到一半时焦急地询问。洛基的腰看上去太细了，而且他粗重地呼吸着，胸脯在束腹上方快速起伏。

“噢，是的，”洛基嘟囔，他声音中沉重的颤抖刺痛了索尔，“紧一点，再系紧一点。”

索尔亲了亲洛基的脖子，重新开始系绳子，但是他没有遵从洛基的话把它拉得更紧了。从过去的危机中，索尔发觉洛基毫不在乎自己的极限，他太宝贵了，索尔不愿他为了提升自己天然的美貌而受伤。

“如何？”洛基问道，索尔放开他在边上的椅子上落座，“我看起来怎么样？”

索尔舔了舔他突然干燥的嘴唇。束腹将洛基本就纤瘦的体态拗成了完美的沙漏型，这种新的、更长的裙长突出了洛基窄小的髋骨，让他看上去更高。衬裙上的双层拉夫领随着洛基的旋转铺展，把他本就苍白的肌肤衬得更加白，还将索尔的目光吸引至他如刀刻雕塑般优雅的脚上。索尔大大方方地展现他对洛基腿部的爱慕，但他也喜欢洛基凹凸有致的优雅；他发现，这绝妙而颓废的束腹把洛基衬托得更加诱人。

索尔无法用言语描绘这幅景象，但尽管如此，他震惊的表情仍然取悦了洛基。他缓缓靠近索尔，扭动腰肢，衬裙随着他的行动摇摆，胸膛却被束腹完美地束缚着，与之形成了绝妙的反差。索尔花了点时间来调整自己，缓解裤子对他阴茎的束缚压迫。洛基对他狡诈一笑，把黑色的卷发拨到身后。

“太美了，”索尔最终勉强道，他能听出自己声音里的饥渴。洛基低头故作娇羞，而索尔清楚这个动作会让自己嘴巴发干、升起欲念。

“我觉得我该好好感谢你的慷慨。”洛基甜美端庄地说道，他那尖锐的棱角和愚蠢的幽默就像露水一般消失不见。他永远都是那个高明的骗子，索尔想道，但洛基没有留给他多少思考的空间，他悄悄地靠近，解开索尔裤子上的纽扣，释放出索尔急切的阴茎。

洛基弯腰，玩笑般在索尔的阴茎上烙下一吻，然后伸手拿过边桌上的那瓶油。这是洛基公寓里众多药瓶之一。他随意地裹住索尔的阴茎，手掌以一种足以带来欢愉但还不能达到满足的速度，缓慢而平稳的抽动。看着索尔受难，一抹邪恶的笑容滑过他的嘴角。

“洛基，”索尔说道，扣住洛基灵巧的手指，“亲爱的，求你了，我是多么想念——”

洛基大笑着，终于爬上他的大腿，引导索尔阴茎的头部进入他等待已久的小穴。索尔呻吟着，看着他向下沉，把索尔的每一寸都纳入自己的身体，最终紧紧贴住索尔的大腿不动，沉重地喘息着。索尔抬起大堆的衬裙推到洛基身后，露出他的大腿和阴茎，裙子如同瀑布般在他身后坠落。他单手裹住洛基的阴茎，把他哄硬，强迫他静止不动，专心地看着洛基挣扎着想把空气吸进肺里。洛基喘息着，试图调整姿势让索尔的阴茎刺穿自己。

洛基的阴茎充血，完全硬了，前液从头上漏出，索尔这才用他的大拇指抚摸他的臀逢。洛基颤抖着深吸一口气，抬高臀部。索尔再次呻吟，他的臀部也跟着抬高，试图在洛基又热又紧的屁股里推向更深处。洛基气若游丝地“噢”了一声，于是索尔再次动作，尽他所能的操动，手紧紧包裹住洛基自己的阴茎——它正在堆积的裙子里跳动着。

“你看上去太美了。”索尔断断续续地告诉他，因为洛基真的，噢，他真的，真的用他光裸的双腿紧紧缠绕在索尔腰上，双手紧紧抓住索尔的肩膀，抬动他的臀部帮索尔一起操他。每一次流畅的动作都会让衬裙沙沙作响，他喘息着，眼眸微深，瞳孔扩散，随着他吸气，束腹里的鲸骨咔嚓作响。

索尔没有多少主动权，但他全然不在乎，他甜蜜而缓慢地操弄洛基，动作幅度大而有力，肌肉紧绷着向上进入洛基顺从的身体里。洛基随着他移动；他喘息、颤抖，几乎无法发出呻吟。索尔移动重心，成功把阴茎操上洛基的前列腺，使他发出啜泣。他们越动越快，渴望更多，但又不顾一切地想要持续下去；因为一个礼拜已经过去，太久了。洛基身穿闪闪发光的丝绸，阴茎在索尔指间滑动，他们两人都愿用这幅画面来抹去索尔和他古板的妻子那乏味的结合。索尔屈服了，他张开牙关，更用力的推动，更快速的操弄。

这是美妙的、华丽的、生机盎然的，而随着每一刻过去，都变得更加激烈。索尔小腹发热，阴茎抽动，临近高潮的甜蜜滋味在他体内升起，但洛基先射了，没有丝毫前兆，他的阴茎就喷发了。这迅速而猛烈的滋味让他什么都说不出，只好发出一声高分贝的恸哭。他的精液洒满索尔的胸膛和腹部，染脏自己的丝质马甲。洛基的屁股紧紧压在索尔的阴茎上，把他推上那纯粹的时刻。索尔长长地低吟，在洛基体内排空自己。

而现在，最终，洛基的嘴唇贴上了索尔探寻的双唇，任由索尔满足他自己，缓慢而慵懒地在高潮的余韵中亲吻。他的马甲完全被弄坏了，裤子很可能也是，但他丝毫提不起介意的情绪。洛基从亲吻中抽身，紧紧贴住索尔，呆在他臂弯里。洛基又温暖，又文静，又散发着爱意。索尔爱他，他爱他爱到再也不想挪动了。

“你回家了我很开心。”洛基嘟哝道，脸埋进索尔的脖子里，声音模模糊糊的。

“我也是，我的爱人。”索尔回答，紧紧抱住他。他的家永远是在洛基的臂弯里，别处都不是，他也不会把别处当作家。


	7. 第八章：支配与臣服

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克里斯汉姆斯沃思/汤姆希德斯顿；BDSM；笞刑

“跪下。”

汤姆立即遵从，他优雅地摆好姿态，脚踝交叠，低垂着头。克里斯绕着他走，用藤条的顶端轻轻帮他矫正姿势，把他交叉的手臂从腰窝向上推至脑后。

“你为什么要被惩罚，男孩？”克里斯边绕圈边问，欣赏汤姆越发流畅的线条，他宽阔的肩膀与他包裹着筒袜的长腿形成了绝妙的对比。

“因为我违反规定了，先生。”汤姆回答道，即使克里斯企图用藤条抬起他的头，他还是盯着地板看。

“哪条规定？”

“没有你的允许不能触摸自己，先生。”

“是的，”克里斯说，向后退去，“只有我能掌控你的快感，你不可以。你违反规定后会怎么样，男孩？”

“我会被惩罚，先生。”汤姆说道，结束了这场无止境的问答。他卑微的语气丝毫不像他肿胀的阴茎，在他黑色的丝袜上留下污渍。

“是的，”克里斯再次说道，“你是个不遵从命令的坏家伙，这都是你自找的。你会得到六下藤条。在我惩罚你的时候，你将保持这个姿势。你可以哭出来，但你不能动。听明白了吧，男孩儿？”

“是的，先生。”汤姆说道。克里斯没有忽视他急促的语调，他考虑要不要告诉汤姆每次他求饶都会得到一下额外的惩罚，这样就能凑满一打十二下了，但汤姆本就难以控制，他肯定会故意为自己赢得更多的惩罚。克里斯用藤条给他带去的是惩罚，不是奖赏，而六下足以使他开始蠕动却又没有达到极限。

想到这里，克里斯慢慢脱下外套卷起袖子，让汤姆一个人在房间中央不安地等待。他站在他身后，欣赏他紧致的臀部和苍白的皮肤。他们就这样沉默了很久，直到克里斯看到汤姆的大腿开始微微打颤，然后他突然站到一旁，没有任何警告便举起藤条，狠狠地落在汤姆的臀瓣上。

这次击打使汤姆的臀瓣上绽放出一条红肿的印记。他喘息着，震惊到哭不出声，但克里斯已经再次挥动手臂，在与第一次几乎平行的地方落下第二击。汤姆发出像狗一样高分贝的尖叫，声音中充满渴望。克里斯接连落下三、四两击，在汤姆的臀肉上描绘出四道近乎完美的水平条痕。不需要触碰，他牛奶般的肌肤上就升起深色的红肿。这是一场惩罚而不是游戏。汤姆已经不是第一次给自己带来痛苦了，克里斯大力挥动藤条，小心翼翼地避免毫无章法的击打。他将给予他任性的男孩恰到好处的疼痛，因为他很清楚对方的承受极限。这激烈而残酷的疼痛足以让汤姆疼上一天一夜。克里斯听见汤姆在抽泣，但这不是他想要的哭嚎。

很好。克里斯把他的手扬得更高，藤条呼啸着割裂空气，落在皮肤上前降低了音调。他瞄准更下面的地方，这次藤条落在汤姆的大腿上方，与屁股相交处。汤姆大声哭喊，猛地抽噎一声，身体向前扭动。克里斯停下来，但汤姆已经重新摆好姿势。在伤痕下方一藤条距离的位置，克里斯再次落下一击，他小心翼翼地控制力道，保护这块娇嫩的肌肤。当第六下过去后，汤姆哭嚎着，声音嘶哑，他的全身都在颤抖，却努力保持姿态跪好，挺直腰背举高手臂。

克里斯悄悄从原本站在汤姆身侧的位置走到他身前，粗暴地捏住他的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。汤姆瞪大双眼，眼泪汹涌地流过脸颊，克里斯的动作使他吸了一口气，呜咽着。克里斯看着他的样子有些激动，但他得保证汤姆得到了教训。

“我们该说什么？”克里斯咆哮道，声音低沉。

“谢谢你，先生，”汤姆抽泣着，“对不起，先生，谢谢你，先生，对不起……”

感受到克里斯用大拇指摩挲自己的嘴唇，汤姆毫不犹豫地张开嘴，急切地深吸一口气，舔弄他的大拇指肚。克里斯朝下看去，汤姆紧绷的阴茎已经挣脱了内裤的束缚，正随着他大腿的颤抖而摇摆，前液缓缓从充血的龟头里流出。他放开汤姆的脸，解开自己的拉链，吞下一声叹息，然后终于解放了他自己的勃起。

“你不配得到它，对吗？”他对汤姆说，用他阴茎前端蹭过汤姆湿润的双唇。汤姆颤抖着看向他，眼神中充满请求，微微吐出舌头。克里斯往后退去，扇了汤姆一巴掌，让他的身体摇晃。

“男孩儿，我跟你说话的时候回答我！”克里斯咆哮道。汤姆迷茫地点头，瞳孔扩散。

“是的先生，我是说，不是先生，”他说道，声音沙哑而浑浊，“我不配得到它，先生。”

“不，你不配，贪婪的男孩，”克里斯赞同，走得更近，把他的阴茎推进汤姆张开的嘴里，“但我很大方，你可以吸我了。你要说什么？”

“谢谢你，先生，”汤姆在克里斯粗大的阴茎边含糊不清地说道，然后开始以发狂般的热情投入工作。他把克里斯吞进去然后拔出来，头部随之摇摆，舌头沿着柱身和龟头扭曲舔弄。克里斯把一只手插进他的头发，冷静地指导他。汤姆一噎住，他就用力把他往后扯，提醒他规矩一点。汤姆眼神扑闪，但他稍微自持了些，一边绝望地吮吸克里斯的阴茎，一边呻吟着，口腔里又湿又热，简直完美。

克里斯朝下瞥去，但是不，汤姆没有抚摸自己，尽管他现在肯定难受到发疯，他还是把双手放在脖子后面。于是克里斯放纵自己，越发用力地耸动髋部，一边想着汤姆皮肤上那些鲜红的肿痕，和他因充盈着泪水而格外好看的眼睛。他嘟哝着达到了高潮，精液冲进汤姆闭紧的嘴里。在高潮的余韵中，他仍旧停留在汤姆嘴里，强迫他吞咽，而当克里斯终于抽出来时，汤姆喘息着，胸膛起伏，被泪水和唾液留下的条痕弄花了脸。

他盯着克里斯，静默而充满乞求。因为他之前能保持安静不动，乖顺而美丽，所以克里斯简直为他骄傲死了。

“过来，”他命令道，于是汤姆放下手臂，肩膀随之喀拉作响，他摇摇晃晃地起身，脚下的黑色高跟鞋让他有些站不稳。克里斯怜悯地递给他一只手臂，汤姆感激地扶上去。“去沙发上。”克里斯指挥道，于是汤姆战战兢兢地往那走去，神情痛苦。“垫子上。”克里斯说道，于是汤姆俯身躺上去，他饱经蹂躏的肌肤与冰冷的皮革相接触，使他不由啜泣。

“好孩子。”克里斯说道，汤姆的眼睛亮了，笑容划过他的脸颊。克里斯跨坐在他身上，拉链大开，在不接触汤姆的情况下禁锢他。他一只宽厚的手掌放在汤姆的胸膛上，力道刚刚好能压住他，让他保持不动；另一只手则包裹住汤姆急切的阴茎。汤姆啜泣着，他的胸膛和脖颈就像他的阴茎和屁股一样红。克里斯又快又狠的动作着，告诉汤姆，他为自己打开的样子特别美，他是自己的漂亮男孩，他是那么顺从、那么漂亮、那么乖觉——

没过几秒汤姆就高潮了，就像克里斯笞打他时那样大声嚎叫。克里斯任由他发泄哭嚎，让他在他身下抽搐扭动，弓起身体眼神涣散。这是他应得的。

汤姆猛地跌回去，神志不清。克里斯在他的前额落下一个轻吻，然后站起身，去厨房拿水和湿毛巾。汤姆懒洋洋的，让克里斯温柔地擦拭自己。克里斯在他身上洒满亲吻和爱语，喂他喝水，然后脱下汤姆的高跟鞋、长筒袜和内衣，轻柔地把卷起的内裤从汤姆的屁股和大腿上剥下。他亲手帮汤姆翻过身，好给那些肿痕涂上乳膏。那些肿痕仍旧在发烫，尽管他尽量小心温柔地涂抹冰凉的药膏，汤姆仍旧扭动躲闪。

“好了，亲爱的，”他轻柔地说道，亲吻汤姆的嘴唇。汤姆叹了口气，靠着他低声说话，阖上眼皮。“该上床了。”克里斯说道，把汤姆打横抱起，搂住他的肩膀和膝盖，身体中部自然下垂。他把他运进房间里放到床上，汤姆立刻翻身侧躺，克里斯学他的姿势抱住他，让两人的肩膀和髋部相贴，但不碰到其他部位。

“晚安，我的爱。”他说道，汤姆把眼睛睁开一条缝冲他笑——傻傻的、满足的、幸福的——但他马上就睡了过去，什么都没来得及说。明早他会不满地抱怨着，在他的座位上扭动，但他一整天都会挂着这个愚蠢的笑容，而这就是克里斯做这一切的目的，好让他的汤姆变得平静而放松，最重要的是，获得快乐。


End file.
